Smile Carnival!!
is an original image song from Smile Pretty Cure!. It is performed by Yoshida Hitomi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mirai e! Wan! (Tsū!) Surī! (Fō!) Faibu! (Gō!) Sumairu Purikyua! Egao no kānibaru! Sā, hajimeyou! On'nanoko wa tokimeku tensai! Kibō nosete susumu yo! Purikyua! Shukudai osōji zenbu owattara Tanoshī koto matte iru (Come on!) Mainichi waraeba parēdo wa tsuzuku Muchū no barūn tobasou! (Sumairu pawā Purikyua!) Hoho de kagayaita (Hey!) ase no shizuku ga (Hey!) Taiyō mitai ni hāto wo atsuku saseru! Ashita e! Wan! (Tsū!) Surī! (Fō!) Faibu! (Furenzu!) Sumairu Purikyua! Jūnin toiro ijō kirari sumairu☆ Itsumo Happī! (Hai!) Sanī! (Hai!) Pīsu! (Hai!) Māchi! Byūti! Egao no kānibaru! Mori ageyou! On'nanoko wa yumemiru tensai! Don'na toki mo makenai! Purikyua! Min'na to aeru to wakuwaku suru kara Obentō datte nokosanai! (Zettai!) Ganbaru kokoro ni kiseki wa tsunagaru Yūki no doa wo akeyou (Sumairu dorīmā Purikyua!) Hitomi ga utsushita (Hey!) hirogaru mugen (Hey!) Hoshizora no yō ni akaruku kyō wo terasu! Issho ni! Wan! (Tsū!) Surī! (Fō!) Faibu! (Chenji!) Sumairu Purikyua! Hajime no ippo kara ugokidasu sekai Motto Danshingu! (Danshingu!) Shingingu! (Shingingu!) Dorīmingu! (Dorīmingu!) Don't gibu appu! Egao no kānibaru! Mada, owaranai! Norikoete yuku ame no chi egao Saigo wa nakayoku min'na de warai aou! Ashita e! Wan! (Tsū!) Surī! (Fō!) Faibu! (Furenzu!) Sumairu Purikyua! Jūnin toiro ijō kirari sumairu☆ Itsumo Happī! (Hai!) Sanī! (Hai!) Pīsu! (Hai!) Māchi! Byūti! Egao no kānibaru! Mata, hajimeyou! On'nanoko wa tokimeku tensai! Kibō nosete susumu yo! Purikyua! Ready go! Sumairu Purikyua! Egao ga saikō! |-|Kanji= 未来へ! ワン!(ツー!)スリー!(フォー!)ファイブ!(ゴー!) スマイルプリキュア! 笑顔のカーニバル! さあ、はじめよう! おんなのこは　ときめく天才! 希望のせて　すすむよ!プリキュア! 宿題　おそうじ　ぜんぶ終わったら 楽しいこと待っている(Come on!) 毎日笑えば　パレードはつづく 夢中のバルーン飛ばそう! (スマイルパワープリキュア!) 頬で輝いた(Hey!) 汗のしずくが(Hey!) 太陽みたいに　ハートを　熱くさせる! 明日へ! ワン!(ツー!) スリー!(フォー!) ファイブ!(フレンズ!) スマイルプリキュア! 十人十色以上　キラリスマイル☆ いつも ハッピー!(ハイ!) サニー!(ハイ!) ピース!(ハイ!) マーチ!ビューティ! 笑顔のカーニバル! もりあげよう! おんなのこは　夢みる天才! どんなときも　負けない!プリキュア! みんなと会えると　わくわくするから お弁当だって　のこさない!(絶対!) がんばる心に　奇跡はつながる 勇気のドアを開けよう (スマイルドリーマープリキュア!) 瞳がうつした(Hey!) ひろがる無限(Hey!) 星空のように　明るく今日を照らす! 一緒に! ワン!(ツー!) スリー!(フォー!) ファイブ!(チェンジ!) スマイルプリキュア! はじめの一歩から　動きだす世界 もっと ダンシング!(ダンシング!) シンギング!(シンギング!) ドリーミング!(ドリーミング!)Don't ギヴアップ! 笑顔のカーニバル! まだ、終わらない! 乗り越えていく　雨のち笑顔 最後は仲良くみんなで笑いあおう! 明日へ! ワン!(ツー!) スリー!(フォー!) ファイブ!(フレンズ!) スマイルプリキュア! 十人十色以上　キラリスマイル☆ いつも ハッピー!(ハイ!) サニー!(ハイ!) ピース!(ハイ!) マーチ! ビューティ! 笑顔のカーニバル! また、はじめよう! おんなのこは　ときめく天才! 希望のせて　すすむよ!プリキュア! Ready go! スマイルプリキュア! 笑顔が最高! |-| English= To the future! One! (Two!) Three! (Four!) Five! (Go!) Smile Pretty Cure! Smile Carnival! Come, let's begin! Girls are geniuses at heart throbbing! Progress with hope! Pretty Cure! After homework and chores are done Fun things await (Come on!) Just smile everyday and the parade will continue Let's fly with the balloons of dreams! (Smile Power Pretty Cure!) The beads of sweat (Hey!) shining on our cheeks (Hey!) Burn up our hearts like the sun! To tomorrow! One! (Two!) Three! (Four!) Five! (Friends!) Smile Pretty Cure! Everyone has their own sparkling smile☆ Always Happy! (Yes!) Sunny! (Yes!) Peace! (Yes!) March! Beauty! Smile Carnival! Let's get it on! Girls are geniuses at dreaming! We will never lose! Pretty Cure! Because seeing everyone is so exciting We'll finish up our lunch boxes! (Definitely!) Persevering hearts link to miracles Let's open the door of courage (Smile Dreamer Pretty Cure!) Limitless spreading (Hey!) reflected in our eyes (Hey!) Shining bright on today like the starry sky! Together! One! (Two!) Three! (Four!) Five! (Change!) Smile Pretty Cure! The world comes alive with our first step out More Dancing! (Dancing!) Singing! (Singing!) Dreaming! (Dreaming!) Don't give up! Smile Carnival! It's not over yet! Smile after overcoming the rain Let's laugh with all our friends in the end! To tomorrow! One! (Two!) Three! (Four!) Five! (Friends!) Smile Pretty Cure! Everyone has their own sparkling smile☆ Always Happy! (Yes!) Sunny! (Yes!) Peace! (Yes!) March! Beauty! Smile Carnival! Let's start again! Girls are geniuses at heart throbbing! Progress with hope! Pretty Cure! Ready go! Smile Pretty Cure! Smiles are the best! Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music